


When Mukuro’s Alone

by hoyacarnosa



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Femslash, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Sick Character, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoyacarnosa/pseuds/hoyacarnosa
Summary: Mukuro’s sick and Sayaka makes her stay home in bed while she goes out. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	When Mukuro’s Alone

**Author's Note:**

> A mini fic I made when I was bored lol
> 
> Criticism on my writing is always appreciated!

Mukuro was laying in bed, sick, it was just a small cold but Sayaka was insistent of making her stay home and in bed until she’s better. Sayaka was currently out with some of her friends, probably at the mall, and Mukuro was worried sick about her. What if she gets in trouble? _‘What if a mugger approaches her on her way home and I’m not there to protect her?’_ What if she gets hurt? Mukuro’s breath quickened as she pulled the covers further up over her. _‘I should call her... but my phone’s on the kitchen counter, and she’ll get mad at me if I get up. She’ll hurt me like Junko always did when I did something wrong’_ Mukuro’s eyes widened and she shivered at the memory of what her sister would do to her. But Sayaka was different! She’d never hurt her... right?

Hours passed and Mukuro had successfully had a panic attack and tired herself out enough to fall into an uneasy sleep. Sayaka enters their home and calls out to her partner to be greeted with no response. She chuckles and puts down her bags by the doorway before skipping into her and Mukuro’s shared bedroom. Sayaka clambered onto the bed to look at her beautiful girlfriend, before suddenly noticing her twitching and the dried tear tracks running down her cheeks. Suddenly very worried she shakes Mukuro awake until Mukuro’s eyes shoot open and she sits up to look at Sayaka in fear.  
“P-please don’t h-hurt me.. I-I’m sorry I was b-bad and didn’t d-do as you s-said..” Mukuro starts while starting to cry again and letting out loud sobs. Sayaka is still in surprise for a moment before saying something.  
“I-is it okay if I touch you?” She sits still until Mukuro nods, then reaching out her arms to pull her girlfriend into a close embrace. “Don’t worry, you haven’t done anything bad. I know you worry about me, I should’ve brought your phone in to you or anything else to help you keep that panic at ease.” She rubbed Mukuro’s back while quietly letting out whispers of comfort.  
They sit like that for a few minutes before Mukuro pulls away. “I’m sorry for freaking out. I should’ve known to trust you..” Sayaka clicks her tongue and pulls Mukuro back down into the bed, laying next to her.  
“Don’t be sorry for anything.” She pulls Mukuro against her chest and reaches to pull the bed covers back over them. She doesn’t care about sleeping in her everyday clothes and shoes, as much as Mukuro would complain the next morning, she just wanted to make sure her beloved knew how much she was loved and appreciated and most of all, safe.


End file.
